Untouched
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: "What happened?" "I… I think I pushed him too far?" "What do you mean, pushed him too far?" Paul is clueless, Maggie is amused and Daryl is... well, being himself. And running away, too. Until Paul finally takes the matter in hand -quite literally.


**I really, really needed to write something really smutty and fluffy before the next walking dead episode, because I've seen images of Paul looking distressed, and I (really) don't like it.**

 **So that's it, I've got no excuses. Except maybe the fact that I love Virgin!Daryl a little bit too much.**

 **All mistakes are mine. As always, my summary suck. Please do not hesitate to leave a comment if you liked it! xx**

* * *

Paul had no idea what had just happened.

A handful of seconds before, everything was fine. More than fine, actually. Paul and his boyfriend (yes, boyfriend, Daryl freaking Dixon was his boyfriend now and Paul was head over heals with the man, so much it physically hurt when he thought about his feelings) were in bed, tucked under the covers during a lazy day in which they had both decided to push back their duties to the day after to enjoy each other's presence.

After a few lazy kisses things had started to become more intimate and soon enough, Daryl was pinning the younger man to the bed, their hard ons rubbing together through the hunter's loose sweatpants, while Paul was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers that hid nothing of his excitement. The younger man still couldn't believe that he had Daryl -Daryl freaking Dixon, badass of the apocalypse- in his bed, and his thoughts had been too dizzy with lust and happiness to focus on anything else. Daryl's kisses were clumsy, sometimes a little too wet and rough; but it was still perfect. His entire body had been spinning with excitement at the simple thought that after a weeks of dating the man, they were finally getting time for themselves. And what a time.

Daryl's body pushing against his, his hands trailing down Paul's sides, the moment had been perfect. So perfect, that without a second thought, Paul had grabbed Daryl's hard cock through his sweatpants, stroking it firmly a few times, weighting it against his palm, and earning a few shocked gasps from his lover. After a little while, a few more caresses and kisses along his neck, the younger man had stripped the hunter from his sweatpants, pushing it low enough under his ass to get his cock out entirely, standing proudly between their bodies.

And damn, it was beautiful. Daryl was beautiful, and so was his body, and of course his cock made no exception. Thick, long, deliciously curved and uncut, it would from now on haunt his wet dreams. He had grabbed it then, letting his thumb play with the slit and his palm caress its length steadily. He could feel Daryl shaking when he did, his arms barely holding him at this point, but he did not pay attention to that, way too focused on the small whimpers that the man was letting out. His cock was wet with want, and precome was already sliding down the slit and falling onto Paul's abs, which was sexier than it should have been, really. But everything seamed so much sexier when it included Daryl Dixon.

But a few moments later, the tables had turned so suddenly that the young man was left alone in his trailer, shocked and too surprised to do anything but blink at the space Daryl was occupying a few seconds before. After teasing him for a little more, Paul had grabbed his member more firmly, his hand stroking it with expertise. He didn't know what Daryl liked per se, but he knew what got him off the fastest and he applied said knowledge to his lover's member. And with a few groans and a muffled cry, Daryl was coming on his body, thick ropes of come painting Paul's stomach and boxers.

And when the man should have enjoyed his climax, falling on Paul maybe, or kissing him while fighting to keep his breath steady, none of this things happened. As soon as the last spurt of come landed on Paul's stomach, Daryl jumped off the bed with a low whine, getting as far away as he could from the other man while putting his pants back on. And when Paul had opened his mouth to ask what was going on, the hunter had gone completely still and had grabbed a pair of shoes and his winged vest to rush out of the door.

It was the reason why Paul was currently staring at the door of the trailer, completely shocked by the situation. His clothed dick was now resting flat against his thigh, and he grabbed a few tissues to wipe the come off his chest with an aching heart. What had just happened? Why did Daryl storm off like that, had he pushed him too far? He had no idea how to react, and he was still lost in his thoughts when someone knocked at the trailer door.

« Yeah, come in » he said, not bothering with a shirt, simply putting the sheets from the bed on his lap. It was obvious with the unmade bed and his messed up hair that something had been going on, anyway.

« Hey » said Maggie, stepping inside the trailer with a smile.

Her belly was huge, now. She was due the month after, and she was literally glowing.

« Hey » he replied, tone flat, trying to fake a smile.

« I just saw Daryl heading out like he had just seen a walker in the shower » said Maggie, getting straight to the point.

She sat on the bed next to Paul, who didn't find the strength to smile this time, keeping his gaze on his lap.

« What happened? »

« Hell if I knew » groaned the young man, shaking his head. « I… I think I pushed him too far? »

Maggie was one of the few people who knew about him and Daryl. Daryl wasn't really into public display of affection, and Paul knew that it hadn't been easy for him to accept his homosexuality, even with his accepting family. So he wasn't pushing, or oversharing, but he really needed her advices right now. Maggie had known Daryl for a while and see him go through so much, and he knew that he could trust her with anything he'd tell her.

« What do you mean, pushed him too far? »

He should have been uncomfortable with the fact that Maggie, basically Daryl's sister, was about to hear everything about his sexual life. But he wasn't, probably because he was too shaken to care about that at that time.

« I don't know, I… We… »

He sighed, running a shaking hand through his hair.

« It was our day off, to spend together like we had been planning to for a while now. And I don't know, it just… » he felt his cheek heathen, and looked away. « We were kissing, and cuddling, and… and I tried to take things further but he just… he jumped out the bed and ran away. And I don't know… I don't know what I did? I mean, I thought it was good, and he came so, you know, that's a good sign in my book, but… »

« Paul… You shouldn't take offense, you know? » said Maggie, putting her hand on his shoulder. « I don't know why he reacted like that, hell if I knew even a quarter of what's going on in his head. But maybe he was just scared? Sex is a thing he hasn't had since… well, a long time. I don't think I ever saw Daryl getting laid, even when he had the occasion to in the prison. Maybe he isn't that comfortable after so many years? »

The young man shrugged.

« I don't know. Maybe. I should… I should go get a shower » he whispered, feeling tired all of a sudden. « Wait for him to come back, maybe. »

« You do that » she smiled, kissing his front-head. « I'm gonna get back to the house, but if you need anything… come by, okay? »

He nodded, sighing. Now, he just had to wait for the hunter to come back. If he was coming back.

In the end, Daryl did come back, almost five hours later. It was dark outside, and Paul was cooking in the trailer, still worried sick about the hunter. He knew damn well that Daryl was more than capable of taking care of himself, but there was also reasons why they didn't let people go on runs alone. And shaken as he had been when he had left the trailer, he knew that his lover was more vulnerable.

But when Daryl pushed the door of the trailer, all of Paul's concern washed off immediately. The man looked miserable, to say the least. He was looking at the floor, awkwardly dancing from one feet to the other, his lower lip caught between his teeth. He looked like he didn't know if he was allowed to come in, and it broke Paul's heart.

« Daryl…»

His voice was but a whisper and he let go of the spatula in his hand, running to his lover and crushing his body against Daryl's torso with force to circle him with his arms. Daryl let out a breath he had been holding since he had set food in the trailer, and finally hugged back.

« I was worried sick » finally murmured the younger man, pushing himself away from his lover to watch his face, smiling a little.

But Daryl still refused to look at him in the eyes, and Paul felt his heart tightened even more in his chest.

« Daryl… why did you run? Is it… Is it something I did? Or didn't do? I should… »

The hunter shook his head, his greasy hair waving around his face with the blunt movement.

« No, no… Paul, it's not… »

« It's not you it's me, right? » said the younger man with a sad smile, swallowing with difficulty.

He let his hand fall by his side, and shook his head.

« Funny how all of my exes end up saying the exact same thing before breaking up with me. »

Daryl frowned, his head rising and weary eyes finding Paul's for a short second.

« What do ya mean, breaking up? I'm not breaking up with ya, Paul. »

« Then why did you run? I thought it was because I pushed you too far, because you didn't want to do that with me or because you made up your mind about our relationship, but… »

« Because I came like a fucking asshole. » Interrupted the older man, biting his lower lip again and dropping his head to stare at the tip of his shoes with shame.

A beat. Paul blinked a few times.

« What? »

« I came all over you like a fucking teenager. » whispered Daryl, the tip of his ears turning bright red. « I couldn't even last for a few minutes, I'm such an asshole. I'm so sorry, Paul. »

The younger man finally let out a shaky breath, all anxiety and dark thoughts disappearing like smoke on a windy day. He blinked one more time, to make sure that he wasn't dreaming this entire conversation, and then smiled fondly.

« Daryl… Fuck, I'm such an idiot. »

He laughed at himself, putting a hand under Daryl's chin to force the man to look up at him, and smiled again.

« Daryl… you were perfect. You didn't come like a teenager at all, it was… I mean, it was perfect to me. »

The hunter snorted.

« Yeah, right. I ain't an idiot, Rovia. »

« And yet you are one if you think that I'd lie to you, of all people, about that. » snapped Paul.

Both men stayed silent for a moment, looking at each other through Daryl's bangs. Finally, Paul sighed, using his other hand to grab Daryl's, gesturing at the empty table.

« I made pastas. It won't be as good as Aaron's spaghettis, but… I tried. »

This earned him a weak smile from the other man.

« I'm sure it's gonna be perfect. »

While Daryl was taking his shoes off and then put the plates and cutlery on the table, Paul finished preparing the pastas, turning off the stove and sitting in front of his lover. They both ate in a comfortable silence, glancing at each other from time to time, and with his last few bites, Paul started talking again.

« Daryl… you shouldn't see sex as a competition » he finally said, a sad smile on his lips. « It's not what I'm expecting, and neither should you. Why the hell did you think I was gonna be disappointed or some stupid thing like that? All I want is to be with you. Sex doesn't have to be olympic, a climax competition to see who's gonna come four times before stopping, that's not… that's not how making love works. »

Once again, Daryl let his eyes fall on his plate, playing with the few last pastas on it with the tip of his fork. He stayed silent, and Paul kept going.

« I'm sorry if I made you believe that I expected more than what we already have, you know? If you're not ready, you can tell me that as well. »

« I'm 35 » groaned the other man, shaking his head, almost aggressively.

« And? That doesn't mean you're ready to have sex with me, just because we're not teenagers experiencing their first love. Especially if you've never been with anyone since the apocalypse. » he stopped, sighing. « Daryl… I want you to be completely comfortable with me. In anything. »

Straightening his back, he grabbed Daryl's hand above the table and tightened it in his. Daryl was still silent, but he was now studying the younger man carefully, his gaze powerful but hesitant at the same time. Paul knew that there was something else behind Daryl's departure earlier, but as much as he would have liked to shake the other man to get a straight answer, he knew he had to be patient. For now.

« Let's get some sleep, shall we? » finally said Paul, getting up after squeezing Daryl's hand one last time with a tiny smile.

The hunter nodded, still silent, and got up as well to help his lover take care of the dirty dishes. He deposed them in the sink, letting Paul wash it while he was cleaning the table with a wet rag, and finally made their bed for the night. The sheets were still all messy from earlier, and he felt his cheeks reddened at the mere thought of their bodies tangled together in the same place in a few minutes. Paul was in the bathroom when he finished arranging the pillows, and he sat on the bed to wait for his turn. Somehow, after his inner fight a few hours before, he didn't feel like sharing a bathroom even if it was for a the simplest thing like brushing their teeth.

When Paul came out of the bathroom, smiling at him lovingly, Daryl felt his breath hitch. Paul was beautiful. This fact was always entirely true (even when he was covered in dirt and walker blood, yes, thank you very much) but even more so when he was relaxed like during this precise moment. For a few seconds, Daryl wished that he could have kept the image of that smile in his head forever.

« Your turn, babe » whispered Paul, climbing on the bed and rolling under the covers like a cat. Daryl almost expected him to purr, but he got a content sigh instead.

He looked so young, careless and free tucked under the cover like that, his eyelids already heavy with sleep. Daryl forced himself to get up and walk to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He took a few moments for himself, looking at his reflection in the mirror, taking a quick shower, brushing his teeth and peeing before climbing in bed as well. Paul seamed already asleep, and in the darkness of the trailer, Daryl let his mind travel back to this afternoon. Paul's reaction hadn't been the one he had been waiting for, and with a shaky breath, his eyes falling on the man asleep beside him, Daryl let himself hope that he would understand his inner struggles.

Waking up in the mornings after the whole mess that was the apocalypse hadn't always been easy. Mostly because before finding or founding the communities, almost every single person in them had to sleep in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by constant danger and lacking of sleep. Even know that they were all safe, Paul still found it hard to wake up somedays.

But this morning was not one of these days.

While he was awakening slowly, blinking himself awake, Paul realized quite suddenly that his body was enveloped in a delicious warmth. It took a few seconds for him to figure why exactly, considering the time that his alarm was showing -it wasn't even six in the morning-, but when he did… a smile tugged at the corner of his lips and he sighed with content, sinking deeper into Daryl's embrace.

Somehow, during the night, the hunter had rolled on his side and grabbed Paul by the hips, flushing their entire bodies together. His torso was warm against Paul's back, his breath caressing the nape of his neck and his right hand possessively wrapped against his hip, dangerously close to his groin. Not that Paul minded, his cock actually twitched with interest at the thought. But with the disaster that had been the day before, the last thing that Paul wanted was for Daryl to freak out as soon as he'd wake up.

Somehow, fate was not by his side this morning, because as soon as the idea crossed his mind, he felt Daryl stir against his back. Paul knew that the hunter was a light sleeper, and that he was probably already awake less than a few seconds after his first move. But the hunter didn't move. And Paul let out the breath he had been holding without realizing it.

« G'd mornin' » groaned Daryl against his ear, and Paul had to bite back his moan when his low voice still heavy with sleep caressed his neck and collarbone.

« Morning to you too. »

He didn't know how the hell his voice sounded so damn composed when he was anything but that inside. Daryl was making things harder for him -no pun intended- by not moving from where he was laying, and his hand stayed right where it was against Paul's hip. If that was what heaven felt like, Paul thought, he wanted to die every day for the rest of his life. It was a sweet torture though, not to be able to do anything about that. And even more to feel Daryl's morning wood poking at his ass.

« I've never done it » whispered Daryl after a few long minutes, in which both men had stayed silent and still in the darkness of the room.

His thumb was now caressing the warm skin of Paul's hip, slipped under his shirt just above his boxers. The younger man couldn't stop his growing erection at the feeling, but somehow, Daryl didn't seam to mind.

« Do what? » whimpered Paul when the other man decided to slip his entire hand under his shirt, caressing his torso with his warm strong hand.

« Had sex » replied Daryl in a whisper. « I've never… I never had sex. I'm 35, and I never had sex before. »

His hand stopped just above Paul's heart, and the younger man felt his breath hitch.

« This is why I ran, yesterday » continued Daryl, pushing his face against Paul's neck, kissing the tender skin there while hiding his reddened cheek under his lover's long hair. Paul sighed with content, letting his head fall against Daryl's shoulder, giving him more space to work against his skin. « This is why I was so afraid to disappoint you. »

« Daryl » whined the younger man, pushing his ass against Daryl's groin making them both groan with desire. « You will never disappoint me. What I said yesterday… it's true. We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. I don't wanna push you to do anything. »

Daryl groaned again, biting the tender flash of his neck and dry humping his ass with short, strong trusts bleeding of his desire for the younger man.

« That's the problem, Paul » he said in a shaky breath, and Paul was pretty sure that he could come on the spot if his name was ever pronounced like that again. « I want ya. I want ya so much… but I don't know how… »

Paul shut him up with a kiss, turning his head enough for their lips to connect. The angle wasn't the best, but Daryl's grip was too strong to do anything else. His swollen dick was now sliding between Paul's ass cheeks, their boxers the only rampart to their total nudity below the waist. They were both lost in the kiss, wet and messy, when they finally parted for breath. Paul used the hand that wasn't tucked under his body to caress his lover's cheek, and smiled.

« What do you want, Daryl? »

« I want ya » repeated the older man, this time with more heat.

« No, I meant… » Paul chuckled, kissing Daryl's lips once again, enjoying the simple touch. « What do you want? How do you want me? Do you basically… do you know how homosexual sex works? »

Daryl felt himself blush like a teenager but nodded anyway, looking anywhere but at his lover's eyes.

« But we don't need to go that far, you know? If you don't feel comfortable with anal sex, we don't have to do any of it. » continued Paul, letting his lips graze Daryl's without pressing against it, offering him an opportunity to back out at any moment.

« Nah, I… »

The hunter looked confident, even if his cheeks were still red and his eyes had troubles focusing on the other man. Jesus nodded, letting him go on.

« I want it all » he finally let out, looking at Paul at the end of his sentence, his eyes determined. « But what I want… I wanna know what _you_ like. »

This time, it was Paul's turn to blink, surprised.

« What I like? »

« Yeah, in sex. Anal, oral, everything. How do you want me, what do you want me to do to you. »

It was kinda weird to hear Daryl talk about sex like that, when he was all but blushing and babbling a few seconds earlier. Somehow, the idea of pleasing Paul had made him a little more confident, and the young man felt his stomach roll at the thought. Of course Daryl Dixon would be selfless even in bed.

« Well, I, huh… I mostly bottom, because I've tried topping a few years ago, and it wasn't the best idea I've had at the time, and neither of us found it pleasing, to be completely. And you know, I just like bottoming, I guess. But it's up to you, Daryl. Whatever you wanna do, you just have to tell me. »

« I don't know if I can do that » admitted the older man.

« Topping me? »

« No, the.. huh, bottoming thing. But I don't wanna pressure you into doing it either, ya know? »

Paul smiled, amused.

« Did you not hear what I just said? I really, really wanna know how you'd feel like inside of me, Daryl Dixon. And something tells me I'll really, really like it. »

Daryl groaned, capturing Paul's lips between his once again, his dick hard as steel against the swell of his ass. Paul wanted nothing more than to turn around and put his hands (and mouth) on it, but once again, it wasn't his call. Daryl still looked unsure about the whole act, and even if they were both to die of blue balls, he would never pressure the man into doing anything he didn't feel comfortable with.

« But how » asked Daryl, breaking up the kiss with a frown, liking his lower lip only to bite it a few seconds later « how do I know it'll feel good, how can it feel good? How do I know I won't hurt you down there? It's not… I mean, I've heard things, seen things, and… »

He stopped, unsure. It then occurred to Paul, suddenly, what Daryl truly meant by « never had sex before ». It wasn't just about the act. It was the thick scars on his back, his insecurities when it came to his sexuality, his awkward looks and blushing cheeks when he saw Aaron grab Eric's ass when either of them was drunk during one of their spaghetti nights in their house. Daryl had probably heard about sex between men in dirty bars or in between conversation with his biker friends, all homophobic rednecks probably, and had no idea how to deal with his desire and fear of the act.

« What you heard, Daryl » began Paul, trying to find the right words, « probably wasn't coming from any gay man, right? »

Daryl nodded.

« You know… it's a well known fact that when Men don't understand something, they'll reject it. And somehow, gay people is something they don't understand. Let's not even talk about gay sex. So just… well, throw away all of this, okay? It's just you and me, right there. If you hurt me, I'll tell you, be sure of that. »

He smiled, running his thumb on Daryl's lips.

« Anal sex is a delicate matter, and if you've ever watched gay porn before all of this… well, throw all of that away too. Most of it. » he chuckled. « Alright, so… it's gonna sound really, really unsexy but the sphincter is a muscle. And like every other muscle, you gotta make sure that it relaxes, enough for you to have sex safely. »

Daryl was still blushing, but Paul felt him relax a little against him. Maybe talking about the act itself wasn't the most sexy thing to do, but the hunter really needed facts and proofs that he wasn't gonna hurt him before even thinking about doing _the_ thing.

« That's why you gotta use lube, and not spit like everyone does in porn. That's not nearly enough for it to be pleasurable for any of us. Also, you gotta help the muscle relax, and that's why you will need to use fingers before penetrating me. »

Daryl groaned, pushing his face against Paul's neck, probably to hide his embarrassment or arousal, Paul wasn't entirely sure.

« But if you're not comfortable with any of this, once again, we don't have to, Daryl. I can prepare myself, or we don't even have to have anal sex at all. »

« No » whispered the hunter against the skin of his neck, kissing it lovingly and pushing his cheek against Paul's. « I wanna do… I wanna do it all. But I don't know how… How do you find your pleasure in all this? »

Paul hummed, pushing his fingers in Daryl's long hair.

« Well there's more than just the act, you know? It's the intimacy, it's the friction, too. It's this amazing thing that guys have called the prostate, and that, Daryl, is pure heaven every time you touch it. It's jerking off during the act, too, coupled with the fullness… I don't really know how to explain it. The act itself feels good, yeah, and when your prostate is touched it's like coming a million times in one tiny moments but it's also the pressure in your belly, your partner's gasps, the sounds your body makes together, the power that it gives you, to be the center of that pleasure… it's a lot of things, really. »

Daryl was silent against his neck, but Paul could feel his hot breath quickening against his skin. He smiled, feeling his own desire resurface, glad to feel that his lover was still hard against his ass.

« I wanna make you feel good » said Daryl, almost choking on the words and their implication. « I want you to feel good, and to feel how much you make me feel good, too. »

« Daryl » groaned Paul, and suddenly, everything was dizzy.

Daryl was kissing him fully on the lips again, mouth hard and demanding. His hands found Paul's ass and he squeezed it, making them both moan loudly. His hands were everywhere, from his ass to his thighs and his torso and the young man thought for a moment that he was probably gonna die from too much pleasure and stimulation at once. And they didn't even start yet.

« Show me how » finally said Daryl, kissing his shoulder. « Show me how to make love to you. »

The young man nodded, too breathless to reply.

« First of all, you gotta take off these clothes » he said, pointing at Daryl's shirt and his tented boxers.

« You gonna take yours off too? »

Paul smiled, playful.

« Do you think I'd miss an occasion to lay entirely naked in bed with you? Not a chance. »

To illustrate his words, he sat on the bed to take off his shirt, throwing it on the floor without a second thought. He took care of his boxers as well even with a little more difficulty considering the small space in his way too small bed, and trying very hard not to look at Daryl while the other man was doing the same. When Daryl laid back on the pillows, Paul fetched the small bottle of lube hidden between the mattress and the wall before turning around to face him.

« Ya keep lube there? » laughed Daryl, a teasing smirk on his lips.

« Well, you might never know when a horny Daryl Dixon is gonna fall in your bed, right? » replied the younger man, laughing loudly when Daryl grabbed him by the arm and made him fall on the pillows, arranging him back to their previous position.

Paul knew that Daryl was insecure about his body, mostly because of the scars all over his back and chest. But he couldn't help the twitch of regret when he felt Daryl's naked body press against his back, without being able to look at him fully.

« What, you don't want me to look at you? » he asked with a sad smile.

« Ain't nothing to look at »

« I beg to differ. I wanna look at you, Daryl. »

The hunter didn't reply this time, but Paul felt his grip loosen, allowing him to lay on his back, and take a proper look at him. Of course he'd seen his cock the day before, but he finally had the time to study his lover's chest. And like the rest of him, it was beautiful. Strong, not overly so though, and covered in scars and tattoos. He wanted to ask about each of them, but he knew it wasn't the appropriate time. He let his eyes caress his broad chest, playing with the few chest hair that he found there, and smiled when Daryl twitched when his wrist grazed his nipples.

« Sensitive, are we? »

« Ya damn tease » groaned Daryl, pressing a small kiss against his right brow, his breath caressing the side of his face.

The gesture was so sweet that Paul had to stop breathing for a second, startled. He wasn't really used to considerate lovers, but of course Daryl Dixon had to be the exception when they didn't even made love yet.

« Do you want me to prepare myself? » he finally asked, his eyes falling on Daryl's member, hard and arching between his strong thighs. He definitely needed preparation for this. He wasn't excessively long, though longer than his, but it was deliciously thick.

« Can you show me how to do it? » replied the hunter, slightly hesitant. « I wanna do it, but I don't know… »

« Daryl, don't stress yourself over this. Sex isn't about knowledge, it's about what feels right, okay? »

Daryl huffed.

« Yeah, but I'm pretty sure every other guy you ever slept with knew how to make you come without needing explanations beforehand. »

« And what if they did? » asked Paul. « First of all, that's not true. Most of the men I had sex with were seeking their pleasure only. And those who didn't… Well, they tried. Doesn't mean it was always successful, doesn't mean it wasn't. I told you, Daryl. You have to do what feels right. And I know it's gonna feel amazing because you care enough to ask what to do and how to do it, which is more than so many guys ever do. »

To emphasize his words, he kissed him again, less urgently than the last time, running his fingers down his neck and feeling the older man shiver right beneath his fingertips. Daryl followed the lead of the kiss obediently, and finally his fingers found the bottle of lube still secured in Paul's hand. Lazily kissing, altering between little bites and deep kisses full of tongue, Paul helped the older man open the bottle and pour some liquid on his fingers.

« It's fucking cold » groaned Daryl against Paul's lips, earning a startled laugh from the other man.

« It is. I'd really appreciate if you could warm it a little before putting it in my ass, too. »

The hunter snorted, but did as he was told, rubbing the liquid between his fingers to cool it off a little bit. Then slowly, almost shyly, he let his hand explore further down, from Paul's firm torso to his hipbones, laying there for a moment. His hand eventually closed around his lover's dick almost hesitantly, and Paul let out a surprised little laugh.

« What are ya laughing at? » asked Daryl, stilling his hand.

« Nothing, babe » whispered Paul, eyes shining with delight. « Just… you didn't go straight for my ass. That doesn't happen often. »

« Why the fuck not? »

« Because gay men often assume that bottoming is all about the ass? »

Even if his voice sounded amused, Daryl could feel the annoyance bleeding from his sentence. He shook his head, looking at the man he cared about so much with a bemused smile.

« I'm starting to wonder where you found your previous lovers, Rovia. »

« What, are you planning on sticking an arrow in their heads, Dixon? »

They both smiled, only for Paul's to fade in a surprise gasp when Daryl's fingers tightened around his cock, slowly moving up and down and covering it up with warm lube. Daryl didn't really know what to do, he knew what he liked, but didn't know if Paul would find it pleasurable as well. The soft moans he was earning were encouraging though, and he kept going for a few more seconds before sliding lower, discovering the other man's body with care.

Paul let his thighs fall open, putting the leg he had previously laid against Daryl's body right on the other man's hips to let him access to his most intimate place without shame. Daryl groaned in concert with Paul when he rolled his balls against the flat of his hand, and bit the inside of his lower lip to keep himself from shouting obscenities when Daryl played with the space between them just the way he liked the most.

« Can I…? »

He let his fingertip slide a lower, stopping on his perineum before reaching the ultimate goal. Looking at Paul, he found the other man smiling fondly, before nodding.

« Told you, Daryl. Do whatever you want to me, my body's all yours. »

« Don't say things like that » groaned the hunter with a shiver, pushing his lips against the other man's with urge.

He wanted to bite his lower lip, to suck at his throat until bruises showed and everyone could see what they did this morning. But he had to restrain himself, mostly because he wanted their relationship to stay between them for a little while longer, and because he didn't want to come on the spot. While listening closely for any sign of discomfort, Daryl finally pressed his fingers against the tight ring of muscled between Paul's ass cheeks. His lover's breath hitched a little, the muscles fluttered against his fingers before relaxing again. And if it wasn't the most erotical thing Daryl Dixon had lived, he didn't know what was.

« You can go on » groaned Paul, hips undulating against his hand. « Come on! »

« A little eager, are we? » teased the other man, a smile spreading on his lips.

« Don't be cocky, you know damn well how much I want you. »

« Want ya too, Paul. »

« Then take me! »

Slowly but steadily, Daryl pushed the first digit inside his lover. They both gasped at the feeling, and Paul closed his eyes, relaxing against the pillow. He rolled his hips a little, getting used to the feeling of someone's fingers inside of him after so long without any stimulation whatsoever.

« Damn, so tight » groaned Daryl, bucking his hips against Paul's flank to get some friction on his cock.

« That's what happens when you're way too obsessed with Daryl Dixon's arms to find another person to warm your bed » grinned the younger man, eyes still closed and lips parted just slightly.

« Ya know I'd prefer if you refrained from talking about other man when I have my fingers in yer ass »

Paul laughed, raising a hand to put it against the front of Daryl's boxers, pressing gently but firmly against his clothed erection. The older man hissed, but made no move to stop him or his moves, grateful for the pressure. Instead, he crooked his finger a little bit, trying to relax the other man's insides as gently as possible.

« You can add another you know » said Paul in a sigh, eyes opening to look at his lover.

Daryl seriously thought that one day, he might get lost in the blue ocean of his eyes.

« Ya sure? »

« Yeah, yeah. I've done that before, I'm no virgin in this area. And I really, really want you to make love to me soon… please? »

Daryl did not reply, but easily pushed a second finger inside his lover's hole, resisting the urge to moan out loud at the feeling. Paul's insides were tight and warm and just the right amount of wet with the lube, and he could imagine but too well how good he'd feel around his cock. His desire was burning for his lover, but he didn't want to burn any step and hurt him in his precipitation. He trusted Paul enough to tell him if he was going too fast, but that didn't keep him from worrying.

« Where's the prostate? » finally asked Daryl, almost shyly. « Ya said it was something inside? »

Paul frowned a little, looking at him for a couple of seconds before nodding.

« Yeah, it's… I can't really explain it, it's behind the balls, up there » he mentioned for Daryl to turn his fingers lightly, and nodded. « Yeah, I think… I think you can reach it that way. It's a little bundle of nerves, so it's not that easy to find. You don't have to worry about that, Daryl, really. »

« But I want to » replied the hunter. « I wanna make you feel good. »

Paul smiled, using the hand that wasn't pressed against Daryl's manhood to caress his lover's cheeks.

« You already do, babe. Trust me. »

Daryl almost shrugged, trying to hide his disappointment. He crooked his fingers anyway, scissoring them to stretch the muscles and putting in a third knuckle, much to Paul's pleasure. The younger man had closed his eyes again, and was moaning softly, head turned against Daryl's chest. Then he crooked his fingers again, this time reaching a little deeper, and Paul let out a surprised gasp.

« Did I hurt you? » asked Daryl as soon as the sound left his lover's mouth, hand stilling.

« Daryl » groaned the younger man, taking a deep breath. « If you don't do that again, I swear I'm gonna be the one to hurt you. »

The hunter huffed, and did as he was told, this time with a little more care. Paul's moan was less surprised and high peached this time, but still low and deep. He buckled his hips against Daryl's hand, and his cock twitched against his stomach. Daryl caressed the little bundle of nerve again, marveling at the sight of Paul wining against the mattress. He was beautiful, all flushed with pleasure and body aching against the only pressure of his fingers. It was a rare vision, to see Paul so relaxed. He was always so busy and worried about everyone that he was constantly wearing a frown. He was one of the most beautiful man Daryl had met in his life, but laid open like this, bare and shameless, he was a true god. Of course he wasn't gonna say any of that out loud because Paul would never let anyone forget about it, but he was truly taken aback by the sight.

« Daryl, please, I want you » finally said Paul, his cock angry red against his stomach and leaking precome under his belly button.

« Ya sure that's enough? » asked the older man, taking his finger out carefully.

« Yeah, yeah. Gotta be careful, always, but that's good enough and I don't wanna come without you inside of me, I don't wanna wait no more. »

Once again, Daryl wanted to argue. But Paul had promised to tell him if anything didn't feel right or hurt him, so he nodded. He actually felt a little twitch of anxiety slowly rising inside of him, but chose to ignore it. While searching for a good position, he stood there, on his knees, facing Paul. The younger man chuckled, mentioning for him to move a little and position himself above him, so Daryl did. He almost choked when Paul opened his thighs as an invitation to come between them, but managed to keep a straight face. Or so he hoped.

« Still okay? » asked Paul, both hands on Daryl's neck, caressing the hair he could reach there.

« Yeah, more than okay » replied the hunter, trying to take his eyes off the other man's face.

God, he was beautiful. He really needed to stop thinking about the fact that Paul's body was now under his, his cock resting against his and his legs opened around his hips. About the fact that they were about to make love.

« Hand me the lube? » asked the younger man, and Daryl fumbled a little to grab it and hand it over.

Conscientiously, Paul lubbed his fingers and took Daryl's dick in his hands, making him growl in response. He smiled at his lover and the hunter bent a little over him to be able to kiss him fully and lovingly on the lips. He tried to use the flush of their lips together to make him feel how grateful he was to be with him at this moment, and how happy this entire situation made him. Paul moaned in the kiss and opened his mouth to lock their tongue together, Daryl growling in his mouth. Almost without thinking, he flushed their hips together, Paul yelping a little when their wet dicks rubbed against each other's.

« Fuck, Daryl, stop teasing me. » he finally said when they broke kiss, chuckling again.

His eyes were still closed and he was panting heavily. Also, Daryl decided that Paul chuckling was one of the most beautiful things left in this world, too.

« Alright » breathed the older man. « Alright. »

Straightening a little, he grabbed his dick with his right hand and slowly rubbed it against Paul's opening, the younger man relaxing against the touch. He could feel how lubbed and opened the younger man was, and he slowly but surely pushed inside the tight ring of muscles.

When the fat mushroom head finally slipped inside his tight opening, Paul let out a shaky breath, arching his back to let him slide deeper almost by instinct. The aching burn he could feel wasn't at all painful because of the preparation, and it was just the right amount of soreness to be able to feel the ridged head spreading his muscle. He laughed a little, opening his eyes that he did not remember closing to look at Daryl. The hunter was just as breathless, the muscles of his arms bulging and his jaw clenched hard.

« What are ya laughing at? » he asked, his voice low but insecure.

« I just… I've missed this? » whispered Paul, almost shyly. « It feels so good. »

He groaned when Daryl's hips twitched a little when his inner muscles fluttered, and they both moaned when the hunter slide in deeper.

« Fuck you feel so tight » whispered Daryl, closing his eyes and bending his head so that their front-head were touching, their breath mingling.

Paul enjoyed the feeling for a few second then turned his head to kiss his wrist, refraining a moan at the sight of his muscled arms. He let out a loud whine when Daryl stopped pushing halfway into his body and stilled completely.

« Why are you stopping? » he asked with a shaking voice, rolling his hips.

« Because if you want me to last more than two goddamn seconds, I need to think about anything but you looking so freaking hot and being so tight around my dick, Paul » growled the hunter.

The younger man bit the inside of his cheek, trying to refrain the smile threatening to purse his lips. But Daryl could clearly see his shining eyes when he opened his, and he couldn't help but smile as well.

« Ain't funny, prick. »

« Oh yeah it is, Dixon. Are you implying that I'm sexy as fuck? »

« You know it. »

Paul grabbed him by the back of the head to flush their lips together again, and wrapped his legs around Daryl's hips.

« Come on, I want all of you, Daryl. » he mumbled against his mouth, and the hunter growled.

« I don't know if I'll be able to… »

« Then don't. Fuck me, Daryl. It's torture to have you halfway and not moving, fuck. I want it hard. »

The last words were all it took for Daryl's control to slip away. He groaned again, and flushed his lips against Paul's when pushing all the way inside in one deep thrust. Paul screamed, breaking their kiss to pant heavily, thighs opening even wider against Daryl's hips.

« Ah, fuck, yes, please do that again, Daryl! »

He didn't know if his words sounded as clear as he was thinking them, but it didn't really matter. All he needed was for Daryl to fuck him good and fast, and he rolled his hips to encourage the older man. Pulling out, Daryl pushed in again with more ease and another groan fell from his lover's lips. More confident about the whole thing, he started thrusting in and out of the other man, encouraged by Paul's moans.

The sounds that their bodies were making in the act were completely obscene, but it only added to their shared excitation. Daryl's thrusts were disorganized and unsteady, and he had to stop moving altogether a few times to straighten his back and get more leverage on his knees because his thighs started aching at some point. Paul pushed him away a few times too, rolling his hips to get a better angle or pushing a pillow under his ass, rolling his head back when he felt his shoulder cramp from the tensed position.

It wasn't perfect, but somehow, it was what made the whole thing perfect to Daryl. Because it wasn't like the porn he had watched once when Merle had left his computer unwatched in his room. It was real. It was muffled giggles when Daryl's cock slept out of Paul's ass after he'd pulled out a little bit too far, sticking against the younger man's inner thigh instead of pushing inside of him again. It was groans against Daryl's ear when he was pushing his entire body against Paul's smaller one, thrusting slowly but steadily instead of deep and fast. It was one of them wincing when the position wasn't right or when their muscles were getting tired. All of these things that made this first time absolutely perfect for Daryl.

« Yes, Daryl, right there » mumbled Paul in an heavy breath when his lover reached the right place inside, back arching off the bed.

« There? » asked the hunter, sitting back on his heels to be able to do the same movement again, using his hands to pull Paul back against him and fuck him deeper.

« Yes, oh fuck, I'm gonna come. Daryl, I'm gonna come! »

The younger man closed his eyes, breath short and eyelids heavy against his rosy cheeks. Laid out open like this, it was truly obscene, but oh so beautiful. Daryl didn't think he had ever seen something that beautiful in his life, and felt his balls tightening dangerously at the sight. Paul's right hand closed around his arching dick, pumping it a few times in rhythm with Daryl's short and uncoordinated trusts and soon he was arching even more, thighs falling open even wider. His toes curled, each muscle of his body tensing against the pressure of his incoming climax and with a low moan that sounded dangerously like a cry, he came all over himself, painting his own stomach with warm and sticky come.

Daryl couldn't keep his eyes off his lover, the way his mouth formed the perfect O when his pleasure took over, the way he spasmed beneath him and most of all the way his inner walls fluttered against his dick, enclosing it even tighter than before. It was Daryl's turn to whine and with a feral groan, he pushed his hands on the bed, digging in the soft sheets on each side of Paul's face. His lover's lower half was still on his thighs and the angle was bending Paul in a way that couldn't in any way be comfortable, but the younger man only moaned harder, letting go of his softening member to look at Daryl straight in the eyes with so much lost that the hunter felt giddy. The position left no room for him to trust really hard, but it was deep, tight and more than enough to approach his climax quickly.

« Come inside of me, Daryl. Come on, baby. Come for me. » whispered Paul, voice hoarse and soft at the same time, ringing against Daryl's hears as loud as his own heartbeat.

He used his clean hand to grab the older man's head, flushing their lips together one more time. The kiss wasn't gentle nor shy, mirroring their bodies still moving against each other. It was more of a panting into each other's mouths, really, but it did the charm. Daryl hips twitched a few more times, and groaning against Paul's mouth, he flushed his hips completely against his lover's and let his release crash over him completely.

He was vaguely aware of Paul's hand running through his hair as he collapsed on the younger man, head bent against his neck and breath short, leaving no room between their bodies. His hips rolled again a few more times almost as a reflex, his dick twitching inside the tight channel and filling it with his release in a breathless gasp. He was vaguely aware of the fact that they did not use condoms, and that maybe they should have bothered with one, but quickly shook the idea away. The pleasure he was feeling was nothing like finding his own release with his right hand in a dirty cell back in the prison, or jerking off quickly in the shower after finding Alexandria. No, it was pure and bare pleasure, crushing his bones and leaving his body motionless against his lover. It was the deep connexion he had felt to the man below him from the first time they had kissed, only deepened by the act, and the trust they had both put onto each other. It was the happiness that came with his climax, and slowly but surely, Daryl smiled against Paul's skin.

« Wait… Are you laughing? » finally asked Paul, breaking the silence that had stretched between them.

« Yes I am, prick » replied the hunter, kissing his lover's jaw lovingly.

« I can't believe this. I just made you come, and you're calling me a prick. »

They both chuckled, and Daryl finally found the strength to push himself back on his previous position, kneeling between Paul's thighs. The younger man sighed with content when the crushing weight was taken away from his body, and bend his knees with a smile.

« I love athletic sex » he said, eyes shining with amusement. « Makes me all sore the days after, but so worth it. »

Daryl snorted, slapping his ass playfully when he rolled over on his belly to grab some tissues on the nightstand.

« Careful, Mister Dixon » groaned Paul, sitting on the edge of the bed and throwing a tissue at Daryl's face for him to clean up a little bit as well. « I might just get up again. »

« Shut up, I'm old » replied the hunter, falling on the pillow without grace and letting out a disgusted groan when he felt the wet sheet against his back.

He used the tissue to wipe the cooling come off his chest and dick, trying to ignore the awkwardness of the whole situation. Thankfully, Paul didn't seam to mind at all, not even looking at his lover when he got up and went to the bathroom, pushing the door without closing it entirely. Daryl couldn't help but smile at the familiarity between them when he heard Paul use the toilet and flush it, coming back to bed with a soft smile and not at all bothered by the unattractiveness of the whole post sex ritual. He discarded of his own tissue, throwing it on the floor of the trailer, and opened his arms for the younger man to lie between them. Paul climbed in bed, pushing Daryl against the wall for them to snuggle against each other, enjoying the warmth of their body and the quietness of the room.

« It's not even seven yet » whispered Paul after throwing a tired look at the alarm by the bed, eyelids dropping shut without his consent. « I think I'm gonna sleep a little more after all. »

Daryl smiled, kissing his brow and running his fingers through the younger man's hair lovingly.

« Sleep, ya prick. I'm pretty sure Maggie will cover us if we don't show up at breakfast anyway. I know you two have been talking yesterday. »

« I have no idea what you're talking about, babe. »

« Yeah, right. Go to sleep, Rovia. »

Paul's chuckle was the last thing he heard before falling back into sleep as well, warmth and love bursting his heart open in the most wonderful way for the first time in his life.


End file.
